


Heart on My Sleeve

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-8-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heart on My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-8-08

Jason thinks about Kevin all the time. He tells himself not to. He prays to God for guidance and immerses himself in projects with the kids and the outreach program and anything else he can find that keeps him away from anything to do with Kevin Walker.

The problem, of course, is that he doesn’t actually know Kevin beyond the fact that he’s an opinionated jerk who likes to hear himself talk and is so self absorbed that he can’t even tell when his rant and rhetoric aren’t being absorbed like gospel. So Jason spends all his time seeing things or hearing things and wondering what Kevin would think of them. Would he like this movie? Does he like jazz? Does he prefer beer or wine or hard liquor? Does he understand college football? And then he spends hours berating himself for wasting his thoughts on a person he’s never going to see again.

Except he wants to see Kevin again, and no amount of prayer and work can keep him from it. He wants to tell Kevin off and tell him that he’s an overbearing ass and that he needs to think before he speaks and there needs to be some sort of rule that he should just be allowed to sit there and look pretty. Gorgeous. Sexy. Desirable. Lustful. 

Maybe if Kevin would do that, Jason could move past the seven deadly sins and if they could do that, if Kevin could do that, then maybe Jason could be himself instead of defensive and he could answer all those questions and get Kevin out of his head once and for all.

He’s almost sure of it.


End file.
